Of Cats and Doctors
by Mizore53
Summary: Chloe has seven lives left. The Doctor has four lives left. They have both lost the one they loved most with no hope of ever seeing them again. In each other they will find the cure for their pain and sadness. Their journey has just begun.
1. Prologue: In This Club

Prologue: In This Club

Doctor POV (3rd person)

The pain of losing Rose made the Doctor wish the Time War never ended. One human, insignificant in the grand scheme of the universe, was the reason he felt greater despair than any man, Time Lord or otherwise, could bear. But she wasn't insignificant at all; not to him. Rose Marion Tyler was the center of his universe. As far as the Doctor was concerned, the stars revolved around her. Stars brightened with her smile, and were extinguished with her tears. After the war, he might as well have been dead. His ninth incarnation was so angry; fulfilled only with hunting down stragglers following the Time War; a hunt which led him to the Nestene Consciousness, and consequently, Rose.

The Doctor now found himself in a nightclub in 21st century Earth. He wasn't sure exactly where on Earth; he hadn't bothered to check. He had already consumed a staggering amount of vodka; enough to make even a Time Lord completely hammered.

**All our times have come  
>Here but now they're gone<br>Seasons don't fear the reaper  
>Nor do the wind, the sun or the rain..we can be like they are<br>Come on baby...don't fear the reaper  
>Baby take my hand...don't fear the reaper<br>We'll be able to fly...don't fear the reaper  
>Baby I'm your man...<br>**

Chloe's POV

I just wanted to make the pain go away. Brian was dead. He was dead because he loved me. And because I loved him too much, was too selfish to do what was best for him and let him walk out of my life. Armed with a fake ID and my latest paycheck's worth in cash I continued my search for a cure to my pain in San Francisco's club district.

Even as I became more and more drunk I didn't seem to lose any of my perfect balance and grace that came with being a Mai. I guess even drunk cats still land on their feet. Somewhere in my selfish, intoxicated mind I decided I wanted some companionship for the night.

**Valentine is done  
>Here but now they're gone<br>Romeo and Juliet  
>Are together in eternity...Romeo and Juliet<br>40,000 men and women everyday...Like Romeo and Juliet  
>40,000 men and women everyday...Redefine happiness<br>Another 40,000 coming everyday...We can be like they are  
>Come on baby...don't fear the reaper<br>Baby take my hand...don't fear the reaper  
>We'll be able to fly...don't fear the reaper<br>Baby I'm your man...  
><strong>

Doctor's POV

Now sufficiently drunk to numb the pain of heartbreak, the Doctor hit the dance floor. He was quite good at dancing in this body, quite unlike his previous one. Each Regeneration seemed to bring him not only a new face and a new personality, but a new and different set of talents, such as his third body's prowess using Venusian Aikido. He danced through the crowd, waiting for one of these pathetic apes, as his previous incarnation would have called them, to catch his fancy; just as Rose had in the basement of a department store so very long ago.

Just as the Doctor was preparing to return to the bar, he saw her; a young blonde woman making her way through the crowd with flawless grace. From the moment he saw her he found he couldn't look away. The captivated Doctor crossed the dance floor towards the breathtaking blonde.

**Love of two is one  
>Here but now they're gone<br>Came the last night of sadness  
>And it was clear she couldn't go on<br>Then the door was open and the wind appeared  
>The candles blew then disappeared<strong>

Chloe's POV

As I saw him cross the dance floor I knew he was coming for me. He was very handsome. Styled brown hair, brown eyes that seemed too old for his young body, a blue pinstripe suite and red converse sneakers. As he came within a few feet of me, our eyes met. I doubt I could have explained the chemistry I felt with this strange man even if I was sober; and I was far from sober. There were no words shared between us; only actions. Our bodies moved with the music like a sail moves with the wind. Everything became a blur. I'm not sure when we began making out, but before I knew it, that's exactly what we were doing. I could feel his body beneath my roaming hands and could feel his hands on me just the same. We seemed to flash from one location to another as we continued to kiss. One moment we were on the dance floor. The next we were in the alley outside of the club. Next place all I felt was a wooden door at my back. His place must have been nearby. I felt the door fall away from behind me and we moved inside. The room was dimly lit. I felt some sort of console at my back when I backed into it. But the discomfort faded away when he found a sensitive spot on my lower back and I moaned and purred into the kiss. The world around me dissolved as I clung to him. I don't know how much time passed between that moment and when I felt my weight shift and a bed beneath me.

He lay down next to me and I rolled on top of him. As I unbuttoned his jacket, he felt around for my dress zipper. Clothes were discarded as our sensual dance continued in a more horizontal fashion. We forgot the world around us as pleasure melted my pain away.

**The curtains flew then he appeared...saying don't be afraid  
>Come on baby...and she had no fear<br>And she ran to him...then they started to fly  
>They looked backward and said goodbye...she had become like they are<br>She had taken his hand...she had become like they are  
>Come on baby...don't fear the reaper<strong>

**A/N: The music is (Don't Fear) The Reaper by Blue Oyster Cult btw**


	2. Chapter 1: The Morning After

Chapter 1: The Morning After

Doctor's POV

My head was pounding as I rolled out of bed, literally. I groaned as I hit the floor. I picked myself up and stumbled to the bathroom. I splashed my face with water from the bathroom sink and fetched some Gallifreyan headache cures from the cabinet, which I chased with a glass of water. I got a good look at myself and realized my state of dress; or lack thereof. I poked my head back into the bedroom and saw that I had not spent the previous night alone.

I re-entered the bedroom and quickly put on my trousers. I heard a female voice groan.

"Mmmmmmmm my head." She said

I rushed back into the bathroom and fetched a glass of water for the girl. I sat next to her on the bed as she sat up.

"Drink this, it will help with your headache." I told her

She accepted the water with a short thanks and drank it.

"Where am I?" she asked

"Not to be blunt, but you're in my bed." I said

The girl blushed a deep red.

"I don't remember anything from last night. Did we…"

"Well, we both woke up naked in the same bed, both with a massive hangover. So I'd say; yeah, probably." I said

"Oh, right." She said

"It might seem a little late for this, but what's your name?" I asked her

"It's Chloe. Chloe King; what's your name?" she asked me

"Very nice to meet you Chloe King. I'm the Doctor." I told her with a smile

I felt a touch of warm familiarity, watching the expression on her beautiful face change to one of confusion at my usual enigmatic introduction.

"Doctor who?" Chloe asked me

"Just the Doctor." I replied with an even bigger smile

"So, are you Mai then?" she asked me

"I'm sorry, what?" I asked her

It was now my turn to be confused.

"I mean, you're not human, or you would be dead." She said to me

"Okay, you've got me. I'm not human. But what are you then? I wasn't sure of much last night but I was sure that I was on Earth in the early 21st century. And what do you mean I would be dead?" I asked

Dazed and confused with no idea of what was going on, yeah not a good feeling.

"Well it all started on my sixteenth birthday. I transformed into what I now know is called Mai. We are like humans, but with cat characteristics. Perfect balance, acrobatics and," she raised her left hand, and her fingernails extended and sharpened. "Claws." She finished with a smirk

"So if you're like a cat, you'll probably enjoy this." I said with a smirk

I wrapped my left arm around her bare back, pulling her just a little bit closer. Then I brought my right hand up to her left ear and lightly scratched behind it. Her reaction was instantaneous. The smirk she was wearing dropped from her face. Her eyes widened and a loud moan tore out from her throat before she could stop it.

Chloe dropped the sheet concealing her bare chest and put her arms around my neck as her eyes fluttered shut and our lips came together. She leaned back onto the bed, pulling me down on top of her. I couldn't explain the attraction I felt towards this girl. It was like I was drunk off her.

We went at it for what could have been hours. Kissing and touching and moaning; for lack of better terminology, going at it like a pair of randy teenagers. When we were done we lay next to each other on the bed, breathless.

"How can you make me feel like this? I just met you." Asked Chloe

"I've been wondering the same thing about you, Chloe King. 900 years of time and space and I've never met anyone who had this level of effect on me." I told her honestly

"Nine hundred years; are you really that old?" Chloe asked me

"Nine hundred and six actually." I confirmed

"That's one hell of an age gap." She told me

"That's exactly what Rose…" I froze

"Who is Rose?" asked Chloe

"Rose is… was a companion of mine until recently." I told her

I was glad Chloe was here. Her calming presence dulled the cold, cruel knife of heartbreak and allowed me to talk about my lost love.

"It sounds like she was much more than that to you." Chloe replied insightfully

"She was everything to me. I loved her with all of my hearts. But I lost her and I never even told her how much she meant to me." Tears fell from my eyes as I finished

"Is that why you were at that club? Trying to make the pain lessen if only a little bit?" she asked me

I nodded.

"I was there for the same reason." My eyes widened and locked onto hers. "You see even among the Mai I'm special. They call me the Uniter. One of the things that comes with being the Uniter is that unlike other Mai, I really do have nine lives. I lost my first life right after I first transformed; before I even knew what I was. I was chased down by a hunter from an organization that has been hunting Mai since Ancient Egypt and he pushed me off the top of a building. I felt myself dying, then I just woke up. The second time I was lured into a trap by the same group. I defeated the men who were sent to kill me, but on my way out, a woman appeared and she shot me. My boyfriend, Brian was outside. I loved him so much, but he never understood why I couldn't kiss him. He must have heard the shots and come rushing in because when I woke up he was kissing me, begging me not to die. I broke the kiss and hugged him. I told him what I was and why I could never kiss him. I told him what was going to happen to him because he was human. He died in my arms. That's why I was in that club." By the time she finished, tears were falling from her eyes as well

"We make quite a pair, don't we?" I asked her

She let out a short laugh as her frown turned upside down

"Yeah" she agreed

We both broke out laughing.

"So, what exactly are you? You never answered. And what did you mean by 900 years of _time and space_?" Chloe asked me

"I could explain, but I have a faster way." I sat up in bed and she mimicked the action. "This might hurt a bit." She nodded and closed her eyes as I placed a hand on either side of her head.

She gasped in pain as I headbutted her; giving her knowledge of Gallifrey, the Time Lords, and my past lives. I waited patiently as she recovered from the pain and shock. When she recovered she looked deep into my eyes and kissed me deeply.

"I need to be honest with you, Doctor. I don't know if this is just a rebound relationship, or where it will go in the future. All I know is that from where I sit; right here, right now, I never want to be apart from you." She told me

I smiled warmly at her. It was my turn to kiss her. Our kissing time was cut short by the sound of a cellphone ringtone. Chloe groaned and climbed out of bed, swaying her naked hips seductively as she crossed the room. I nearly fell out of the bed as my eyes followed her across the room. She answered her phone with a smile and a quick hello. I became worried as the smile dropped from her face; clear evidence of bad news. I patiently waited until she hung up to ask her what was wrong. Chloe swallowed nervously before answering.

"Doctor, it's the Order, the Mai-hunters. They have my mom." She said finally

**A/N: That's the end of chapter 1. Anyone with questions, just PM me. Please review, but be civil**


End file.
